Harry potter and the triwizard tournament
by death by storm
Summary: It's seventh year for Harry. After the defeat of voldemort, the triwizard tournament was brought back slightly altered. DH eventually
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Triwizard tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this fic.

Summary:

It's seventh year for Harry. After Voldemort was defeited, the Ministry deamed it safe to restart the Triwizard Tournament. But there have been some mild changes to the rules. HD

Rated : T for now

"Good evening students," Albus Dumbledore said. "Before we let our minds be befuddled by this delicious feast, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, give a warm welcome to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professer Remus Lupin."

Most of the students stared in shock as Lupin stood up. General unenthusiastic cheers and some scattered clapping were heard throughout the hall.

"You're letting a werewolf teach us," Malfoy sneered. "Shouldn't he be in a cage?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Harry turned and glared at him in contempt. Malfoy smirked right back.

"And another announcement that I'm sure will shock and delight most of you. There will be no quidditch season this year. Instead, it will be once again replaced by the triwizard tournament. Which has been completely revised and changed due to the tragedy that occurred last time that the tournament was held." Around the hall, most of the students were staring at the Headmaster in shock. Dumbledore took no notice all but concluded his speech with "Dig in everybody."

Gradually the usual chatter broke out among the students as they finished processing what the Headmaster had said.

Harry stared down at his plate as if unable to comprehend why there was food sitting in front of him. "Well at least I won't have to enter," he muttered before picking up his fork.

Ron was watching him with curiosity. He tried to speak but alas his mouth was full to the exploding point. "Wassa ma'er 'Arry?" he slurred

While Harry was trying to decipher this, Hermione snapped at Ron. "What do you think Ron? The last time that the tournament was around Harry ended up watching Cedric Diggory die!" (A/N **gasp**)

"No you guys that 's not it," he said. A little too late, perhaps, as his two best friends started bickering. They completely ignored him. He gave up and continued eating.

Harry left the Great Hall early. (Ron and Hermione were still arguing) He wandered towards the general direction of the Gryffindor common room. A cackle came from above him.Harry looked up to see none other than Peeves

"_Oh wee Potter thinks he's great_

_Having others lick his plate_

_But Peevsie knows better _

And thinks he should be wetter" 

"Go to hell Peeves," Harry yelled drawing his wand. The Poltergeist divebombed at him and dropped roughly half a dozen water balloons on his head and zoomed off before Harry could curse him.

"Potter!" a voice snapped from behind him. Harry slowly turned around with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Sure enough, Snape was standing behind him. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and Detention next Saturday at 8:30 am sharp!" Harry stormed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady demanded

"I don't have it yet", he muttered

"No password no access", she said.

Just then, a throng of students made their way up the stairs led by Ron and Hermione. "Unicorn Tail!"Hermione shouted before the fat lady could say anything.

Harry followed them in and made his way straight up to his bedroom. He changed and climbed into bed. He was asleep long before any of the other Gryffindors came up the stairs.

The next morning Harry got up and stumbled down into the Great Hall. He felt like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Hermione handed him and Ron their timetables.

"Double potions with Snape and the Slytherins first thing? The world is cruel," Ron sighed

"But after lunch we have Care of Magical Creatures" Harry pointed out " I can't wait to see Hagrid"

"Welcome back " Snape said "As you all know, this year is NEWTS year. This means that I don't have to see any of your untalented faces next year. Today we will be making a complicated potion called the Draught of Peace. Instructions are on the board."

For the next two hours Harry worked hopelessly on his potion. In the end, it turned out blue instead of turquoise but at least he didn't blow up his cauldron. As soon as it was time to change classes, Harry hurried out of the dungeons to avoid getting caught by Snape and having yet more points taken away from Gryffindor.

"Welcome back everyone," Hagrid said "As you know this is Newts year so we will be studying even more fun animals." As if on cue most of the students gulped. "Well anyway today we will be studyin' Kapytras which is a brand new breed of magical creatures."

He tapped the boxes next to him. Immediately, something started to rock the box back and forth violently. Hagrid lifted the lid to pull out something that looked like a teddy bear.

"Awe," Pansy Parkinson said. No one else said anything for they were sure that there was more to this creature than met the eye.

"What does it do?" Hermione asked.

"Why it shoots lasers from its eyes!" Hagrid said with a chuckle "What else would it do?"

_**dum dum duummmmmmmmm!**_

_Well I'm ending here for now. This is my first try so go easy on me okay? Oh and I almost forgot I need five reviews to continue. I know that this story sucks but give me some suggestions okay? Flames are accepted._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Yay some one reviewed! Thankyou for your review, Fifespice. I'm sorry about Harry getting detention on the first night back but I couldn't resist. 

_Thanks a million for your reviewMidnightsrose. I had no idea what creature to use so I just gave up and made my own._

_Weeell… I know I said five but I'm updating any way so be happy!_

Chapter 2 

"That's it," Harry said decisively. "Hagrid's gone completely mad." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Now I want yeh all to listen carefully," the half giant continued. "I don' need anyone killed ou' there. They will either take an immediate liking or dislike to yeh. Now I'm gonna put you all into pairs from the opposite house."

"Not with Malfoy. Not with Malfoy…," Harry chanted under his breath.

"Ron with Blaise an' 'Arry with Malfoy," Hagrid said.

"With him?" they yelled in unison.

"I won't pair up with him," the blonde Slytherin snarled "I simply refuse to."

"Ditto," said Harry looking equally as livid. (A/N oooh…livid… what a prettiful word O.o)

"Yeh can an' yeh will," Hagrid said. "Unless of course ye want detention in the Forbidden Forest."

"Fine I'll work with him," Malfoy snarled his face now livid with fear instead of anger and hatred. (ooh…….livid…….pretty O.o) It was well known that he was afraid of the Forest. Cut that he was _absolutely terrified_ of the Forest. Harry glowered but nodded. He had too much homework to risk detention. That didn't stop them from having a little fun though…

"Here's your Kapytra," Hagrid said oblivious to the two rivals' plans. He handed the cuddly creature to Harry. The thing took one look at him and snarled like a rabid demon. Its eyes began to glow. Then the creature turned around and stared at Malfoy. It smirked at him and then shot two bolts of light from its eyes.

In the wake of the flash, our favorite sexy blonde Slytherin's robes were on fire. Malfoy doused them with his wand. "Potter you're going to pay for that," he snarled.

Harry smirked. "It's not my fault the thing doesn't like you," he said innocently knowing that this would piss off his rival even more. Sure enough, Malfoy looked ready to duel him right in front of the entire class and sparks were flying out of his wand. He put the Kapytra down just in case. The Slytherin darted forward and grabbed the small teddy bear like creature. It snarled and its eyes began to glow once again. Malfoy whipped the small animal around to make sure it was pointing in Potter's direction just as it decided to let its laser eyes fire.

Harry heard a crackling noise. He looked down knowing what to expect. Sure enough, his robes were on fire. "AAAAHHHHH!" he shrieked and doused out the flames with his wand. He looked up with a face full of rage. "Malfoy! You're going to pay for that!" he snarled.

Hagrid bustled over. "Now 'Arry just because your Kapytra doesn' like ye doesn't mean that it's Malfoy's fault. Now I have ter check on the others an' I don' want you two cursing each other," he said and strode off leaving Harry to glare at Malfoy.

"Okay everyone class dismissed," Hagrid yelled to the seventh years. "I wan' all those Kapytras back now.

"Thank god," a smoking Pansy Parkinson said in relief. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned her Kapytra.

It was suppertime the night of Harry's detention. He slowly and methodically ate his steak and kidney pie dreading what was to come later.

Harry walked down to the dungeons with a feeling of dread in his stomach. After all, Snape _was_ his least favorite teacher and his detentions some of the most unpleasent that he had ever experienced. (excluding Umbridge of course.)

The Potions Master opened the door before Harry had a chance to knock. "In Potter. For your detention tonight, you will be making me a Veritaserum Potion." Snape waved his wand and the ingredients for the potion appeared on the board. "Well don't just stand there, get to it!" he snapped. The Gryffindor hurriedly got out his cauldron and the required ingredients.

Obviously wanting to get out of there, he worked feverishly. After an hour, Snape strode up to Harry's cauldron. He looked at it with obvious distaste. Instead of the crystal clear it was supposed to be, it was a murky brown. (A/N I know it takes longer than that, but I don't care.)

"Pathetic Potter. Even for you," he said icily vanished the vile smelling potion. "You forgot the hellebore. I have all night Potter and you will do this until you get it right."

Harry started all over again with a sigh. This time he went a little slower and an hour later, it was a light blue. He frowned and ran over the steps again not being able to see where he went wrong.

"Potter. This isn't fit for human consumtion." he snapped and vanished the potion. "Do it again!"

Harry muttered angrily and did it again. Double checking every time before adding the next ingredient. This time the potion turned out a murky white. Snape vanished it again.

It was five am when Snape finally let him go. Harry was to return the following evening to test said Veritaserum on himself. He was really worried. After all he didn't exactly trust his potion making skills and even if the potion was right. Snape in the same room as him while he was on Veritaserum wasn't a very good idea.

When he told Hermione and Ron over breakfast, Ron went ballistic.

"What he can't do that!" the red head said angrily.

"He can and he will," Harry said grimly. Hermione didn't say anything her brow furrowed in thought.

"I have an idea!" she said all of a sudden.

"What?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Okay here's what we do," she said.

_Well I'm going to leave you guys hanging for the moment. And by the way REVIEW! I saw all the hits. There are people out there. glares Oh well chapter three will be posted soon. And once again, flames are accepted. Ttfn….._


	3. Chapter 3

I have finally updated after experiencing writer's block. I never realised exactly how evil it is . Thanks to my revieweres fifespice, Midnightsrose and Elektra107 

Every one, this is my vampire muse Alex.

Alex: Hello everyone.

Deathbystorm: Anyway, I just wanted to introduce you Alex and it's her turn to read the disclaimer.

Alex: Neither Deathbystorm or myself own anything but the plot line. The characters and original storyline are property of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 3

Harry walked down to the dungeons that evening. He cautiously entered the potions classroom.

"Well well well Potter," Snape said. "You're on time."

Harry ignored him. "Can we just get this over with?" he sighed looking defeated.

The Potions Master handed him a bottle full of clear liquid with a smirk. Slowly ever so slowly he took off the lid of the vial. Snape smirked at him. "Potter drink up," he said nastily.

Harry swallowed hard and raised the trembling vial to his lips. Just then, a huge explosion sounded. Both teacher and student jumped.

"Stay right where you are Potter. I will be back in a minute," the greasy-haired teacher snapped and with that, Snape pulled out his wand and marched out into the corridor.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood and a detention to be served next Friday at 8!" Snape yelled outside of the potions classroom. The Potions Master came back into the room looking even more livid than usual. "Well Potter! Drink up!" he said sounding very stressed. Harry tilted back his head and poured the vial down his throat. They waited the full half-hour it took for the potion to start to take effect.

Snape looked at the raven-haired boy. "What is your full name?" he asked.

"Harry James Potter," the Gryffindor said dully.

"Are you a full-blooded wizard?" the Potions Master asked.

"No. Half blood," Harry replied.

The Potions Master nodded satisfied. Then he moved on to some harder questions. "Are you aware of the fact that Bellatrix is out of Azkaban?" he asked and waited with baited breath. If Harry reacted, he had not taken the truth potion.

There was no change in the expression on his face. "No," he said in the same flat tone of voice.

Delighted now, Snape moved on to the personal questions. "Are you straight or gay?" he asked.

"Straight," Harry replied. Inwardly, he was mildly surprised at the question.

"What happened in sixth year between you and You know who?" the Potions Master demanded.

Oh shit, the Gryffindor thought. Think fast Harry! he mentally beraded himself "The Death Eaters found me at Hogsmeade last June and they apparated me to where Voldemort was. Then they formed a circle and we dueled." The raven-haired boy took a breath before continueing. "But if you recall back to when I was in fourth year, that didn't exactly work. So then he just got the Death Eaters to pin me down so that he could finish me off. Then something amazing happened. There was this bright light and a pheonix song played. Voldemort the Death Eaters and I were sucked into a whirling vortex. I blacked out.

"When I woke up, I wasn't restrained anymore and Voldemort was just regaining consciousness. I stupefied him for good measure before I grabbed a rock and transfigured it into a knife as you may well recall, the Killing curse did not get rid of him last time so I had to take extra measures. I thrust the knife through his chest and stepped back. An unholy shriek sounded and his eyes snapped open. Voldemort… he grabbed the knife and pulled it out, then fell limp," Harry cut off as he had said all that he had been required to.

"Then what happened?" the Potions Master asked now becoming intently curious.

"I wandered around for an hour or so before I heard the pheonix song again and felt the wind whipping past me. I was sucked into the portal again and I ended up back at Hogwarts. That's it."

"Okay, you may go," the Snape had heard quite enough for him to think about.

Harry looked at the watch. It was 10:00 pm. Uh oh; he thought and took off running

Harry dashed back to the Gryffindor tower ecstatic. "'Mione!" he said as he entered the common room. Your plan worked! Thank you for the idea. The water replacement and the distraction all worked perfectly."

"You're welcome. Now you must hold up your end of the bargain," she replied. "Get out your Invisibility Cloak and map. We're going to the library."

The Gryffindor grumbled and went upstairs. Ron was sitting on his bed doing his Transfiguration essay. He looked up as Harry entered the room. "Good luck mate. I don't envy you," he said as the raven-haired boy ran back down the stairs.

"C'mon let's get this over with," he muttered. "_Lumos_"

"It's your own fault for saying that you would do anything to repay me," Hermione replied sounding highly amused.

"So tell me. Why do you need my help?" Harry said. "_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."_

Hermione sighed. "The teachers won't let me sign out this book and well there is a part in it that is dire to my understanding of how the spells protecting Hogwarts from muggles were constructed." She explained. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Filch is up by the Astronomy Tower. We should go while we have the chance." They pulled on the Invisibility Cloak and headed for the library. When they got there, Harry tapped the map with his wand. "_Mischief managed. Nox_,_"_ He tucked both wand and map back into his pocket

They dug through the shelves. After about ten minutes, Harry looked over to Hermione. "'Mione are we almost finished?"

"Not even close," she said fussily and pulled down another book from the shelf. "Aha! Here it is. And no Harry I've got to look everything I want right here so it will be a while longer." Hermione pulled out a fresh roll of parchment. The Gryffindor sat down for a long wait.

A couple of hours later, Harry woke up from a light sleep. Hermione was poking him. He opened his eyes. "Come on. I'm done," she said and placed the book back on the shelf. The roll of parchment, now full, disappeared back into her robes.

Together they made it back to the Gryffindor common room. It took a little longer than usual because they had to take a detour around Filch who was hanging around just down the hall from the library.

Harry sighed and pulled out his own Transfiguration and Potions homework. He desperately wanted Sunday free to do some flying.

I'm sorry that I haven't started up with the Triwizard tournament part yet. It will be up in the next chapter.

Well, feel free to review. We'll be waiting. ttfn 


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm baaack! Well this is the most reviews that I have gotten for a chapter yet! Hi everybody **starts bouncing around**._

Alex: She had chocolate for lunch. God help us all.

**To A. Nonny Mouse: **When I say that flames are accepted, that means that criticism is accepted as this is my first ficcy. Well Hagrid's OOC character was meant to serve the plot and thankyou for pointing out that spelling error. I must have missed it. As far as I know, there is no plausable way for flames to be blocked. I guess the authresses just ignore them.

**To Angelic Moon: **Don't get me wrong, there will be a sexual encounter eventually, but not just yet. Right now Harry and Draco hate each other's guts.

**To MidnightsRose: **Thank you for the positive comment. I am sorry to have kept you waiting so long.

**To Valerie Riddle: **Thanks for the review.

**To fifespice: **Yeah Hermione was very sneaky wasn't she?

Disclaimer: The lawyers say that I don't own Harry potter of any of the other characters. **Starts bouncing around again.**

Alex: **Clears throat** I am very sorry you had to see that but without further ado, on with the fourth chapter!

Chapter 4.

The weeks flew by quickly. Before anyone knew it, Halloween was sneaking up on the unsuspecting Hogwarts students. Hermione being who she was had already started studying for the newts in June and had encouraged the others to do the same. Of course Harry and Ron had flat out refused to undertake such a thing. After all, there were still what eight or nine months left?

It was two nights before Halloween. Dumbledore surveyed the sea of students in front of him. They all fell silent. "Everyone," he said. "I have an announcement to make." All of Hogwarts looked at the Headmaster expectantly. "As you know, the Triwizard tournament is once again taking place at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving Halloween night. That is all." Dumbledore sat down again and supper ensued.

"So who do you think is going to enter?" Ron said to Harry as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Dunno. Malfoy for sure. Are you thinking of entering Ron?" he asked. The red haired Gryffindor nodded.

"Of course. What about you Hermione?" he turned to her.

"Well I don't know…." She trailed off.

Amazingly, Ron was able to speak clearly with a full mouth "C'Mon 'Mione you'd be great if you were picked. You're the smartest student in our year after all," He said.

"But the selection of the contestants is based off much more than that," she replied. "I'm just book smarts when it comes to that other stuff, it would be you or Harry that would get in."

"Well it doesn't hurt to enter," he replied slowly.

It was the night before Halloween and all of Hogwarts was waiting for the honored guests to arrive. It wasn't a long wait, however, because less than a quarter of an hour after they assembled, a first year let out a shout and everybody turned towards the forest. Flying over the treetops was what looked like a giant carriage pulled by huge winged horses Harry watched as it landed neatly on the lawn. Madame Maxime stepped out of the carriage followed by her students.

Suddenly there was a loud slurping noise from the lake. All of Hogwarts turned to look as a ship rose from the whirlpool that had appeared in the lake. The huge behemoth glided towards the lakeshore and dropped anchor. A docking plank hit the ground and a dark haired middle aged woman stepped out followed by her students.

"Greetings," she said. "I am the new headmistress for Durmstrang. My name is Miss Eladora Griffin. As you may have heard Karkaroff had a rather… unfortunate accident two years ago. You must be Madame Maxime and Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two." She held out her hand and Dumbledore kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the Headmaster said politely and let go of her hand. The Durmstrang Headmistress turned and shook hands with Madame Maxime as well.

"Well let's all go back to the castle for supper as I am sure that you are all starving." Dumbledore turned and smiled at the assembled group of students and teachers.

"Before we sink our teeth into all this delicious food, I have a few announcements to make. One, the Goblet of Fire is ready to have names put into it starting right after supper and two, I want all of you to treat our guests with respect and dignity. Now let's eat!" There was a general rumble of agreement as hot food appeared on the plates across the hall.

"Hello," a girl beside Harry said. "I'm Lara from Durmstrang. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you The Boy Who Lived? The one who defeated You Know Who?

"Yes," he replied quietly. "Why?"

"Oh," she replied. "I was just curious. Are you entering the tournament?"

"On light of what happened last time, I'd say no," Harry said quietly with a sad smile. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned around. Malfoy was looking at him with the oddest expression on his face. The Gryffindor frowned. The Slytherin jumped slightly then glared at Harry when he realised that the raven-haired teen had caught him.

"Oi Harry! What are you staring at?" Lara asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Lara I just kinda zoned out there," he replied. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you later." He jumped up from his seat and left.

Harry to the Gryffindor boy's dorm and grabbed his firebolt before running back outside. He eagerly mounted his broom and pushed off into the air. The Gryffindor whooped with delight as he shot over the lake. It was times like these that he truly loved just being alive.

Night had fallen by the time that Harry snuck back in. He slipped upstairs, not having had the forethought to bring his invisibility cloak. Luckily though this time he didn't get caught.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron said looking up from his homework. "Where have you been? Hermione has been looking for you everywhere."

"I just went out flying for a while to clear my head," the raven-haired boy said quietly and went upstairs before the red head could say anything. He flopped on his bed with a sigh and closed his eyes not even bothering to change into his boxers, he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up quite late and raced downstairs to have a hasty breakfast. He had potions first thing. '_Wonder what Snape will make us do today._ He thought grimly.

_Well…I decided to cut off right there. I will try to update faster next time. I'm drowning in a sea of homework! Please push the pretty button and tell me what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Deathbystorm:** I know that it has been a long time since I have updated, so just bear with me here okay?

**Alex: **Now for review responses.

**To Atilla-the-Honey** Well I know that it has been a while, but your wish has been granted!

**To MidnightsRose: **Well yeah here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**To poop on you: **Well I _did _say that this was my first fic and I _also_ thought that it went without saying that this was an AU fic? Or couldn't you figure that out on your own?

**To Twisted Maniac: **I really appreciate that you reviewed for three of the four chapters. It really helped to

inspire me to write the next chapter for this story.

**To AriNekoGoMu: **Well…I can't tell you that, it would ruin the chapter for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all ownership belongs to J.K. Rowling whom we all adore for writing the Harry Potter series and all hate for not seeing that Harry and Draco should be together.

Chapter 5

**Before breakfast. Morning of the selection of the triwizard champions.**

Ron pov 

"Ron, I have no idea what has gotten into your head," Hermione said as they marched towards the Great Hall. "There is no way that Harry wants his name in the Goblet of Fire. Don't you remember what happened in fourth year?"

"Come on 'Mione, he's been brooding ever since September. Even you can admit that," the red head replied.

"Well yes, but this possibly the worst idea that you have ever had Ron Weasley and I refuse to be a part of it. I'm going to the library," she said and walked away.

"I'm beginning to think that this isn't such a good idea," Ron muttered as he quickly wrote his and Harry's names on two seperate pieces of paper. "Wait a minute, I am not completely under Hermione's control. I can still make my own decisions." After that invigorating pep talk to himself, it was quite easy to drop the two entries into the Goblet.

**Harry Pov.**

Harry rushed downstairs. For once, he hadn't slept past breakfast and was looking forward to a plate of eggs and bacon before Transfiguration. He plunked into the seat beside Ron who was already up.

"What are you doing up so early?" the raven-haired Gryffindor asked.

"Just dropping my name into the Goblet," the red head replied.

"You sure you want to enter? Even after what happened in fourth year?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well, it's too late to change my mind now," he shrugged.

"Then good luck mate," Harry replied. "I have to go, I have Transfiguration this morning."

"Didn't you hear Harry? Classes are cancelled today because we draw the champion's names today."

"At least you'll be able to do that Potions essay that you have been skiving off for the past week on time Harry," Hermione said as she came into the Great Hall looking very well rested.

Ron looked at Harry. "Let's go flying," he said. "You have the entire day to do that Potions essay."

"You're right. Let's go," with that, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall.

**Draco pov**

Draco walked down to the Quidditch pitch with his broom in hand. It had been a long time since he had gone flying because of the fact that Quidditch was cancelled again that year. _I can't believe it! My senior year! How the hell am I supposed to find another opportunity to beat H-Potter now? _He thought as he mounted his broom and launched.The answer was, of course to enter also but still, the Slytherin couldn't help but grumble over the lost opportunity.

He spent the next quarter of an hour swooping in long graceful pattern around the pitch and over the lake with practiced ease.

**Harry pov**

When Ron and Harry finally reached the pitch, they could see that somebody else was already in the air flying in lazy patterns over the Quidditch pitch and across the lake.

"As long as it's not Malfoy, there probably won't be any trouble," the raven-haired Gryffindor said when he saw the Gryffindor Quidditch captain give him a sidelong glance. Ron nodded and they both mounted their brooms and launched into the air.

"Race you!" Ron yelled and shot off into the distance. Harry smirked, before shooting off into the distance after his best friend.

**Draco pov**

_Weasley and Har-Potter! What the hell are they doing here?_ He glowered. "Hey Weasel!" he yelled as the two Gryffindors rocketed past him. "I'm surprised your family could even afford a broom but I am even more surprised that you found one worse than the school's old Shooting Stars!"

Even in the distance, it was apparent when the red head whipped around and came shooting back at him. It was also easy to hear Harry calling after him to stop.

**Harry pov**

"Ron! Don't! He's just baiting you!" Harry yelled. When his friend didn't even show one inkling that he had heard him, the raven-haired teen shot after him but it was too late. He could only watch as Draco dodged him and landed on the ground.

**Draco pov**

Ron landed beside Draco a few seconds later and dove at the Slytherin. The two tumbled to the ground forgetting about their wands in the process.

Draco responded eagerly to the red head's first punch with a well-placed fist to the jaw. After that, it became a whirl of punches and anything else.

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared as he landed on the ground. Shocked that the lately quiet Gryffindor could make such a racket, the two paused for a moment. Then they just went back to their fighting.

The raven-haired teen pulled out the wand and the next thing that the Slytherin knew; he was in a full Body-Bind. He heard a thunk beside him as Weasel landed beside him also in a full Body-Bind.

"Will you two just knock it off. I've been trying to not rise to your bait Malfoy and I thought that we all were old enough to put childish rivalries aside," Harry said and lifted the curse off of both of them before walking away.

**Later that night at the Ceremony:**

My dear students, friends, and colleagues," Dumbledore said. "We are gathered here today to observe the ancient ceremony that has marked the beginning of every Triwizard Tournament. Before the ceremony gets underway, I have a few announcements as to some new rules.

"As of this year, the Tournament will not just have one champion from each school, but two," he continued. A great gasp echoed through the Great Hall. "The two champions will work together as a team throughout the entire contest. The Goblet has been specifically redesigned to pick the two students that have entered that will best work together through the upcoming tasks.

"If your name is called, please proceed down to the table where the Goblet is standing and to out the door on your left. That is all. Now let the Ceremony commence!"

As if the conclusion of Dumbledore's speech was its cue, the Goblet's blue flame flashed red and two burnt pieces of paper flew out. The Headmaster caught them before reading out the two names. "The champions for Beauxbatons are Renee Rien and Pierre Douche!"

Cheers as well as applause erupted from the Great Hall as the two new Champions stood up and made their way down to the front.

The entire room held its breath as the Goblet flashed red again before two more pieces of paper flew out. "The Champions for Durmstrang are Lara Peters and Roger Smith!" Once again cheers and applause rang throughout the room.

The Goblet grew red for the final time and out flew two more pieces of charred paper. Dumbledore cleared his throat before announcing the last pair. "Last, but not least, the Champions for Hogwarts are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

**Deathbystorm** Okay so how was it? I couldn't remember if the Goblet flashed red or flashed blue when a name was to appear so if anyone knows, please tell me in your review.

**Alex: **Please push the button and review! We'd love to hear your feedback.


End file.
